Ein warmer Hauch von Menschlichkeit
by attack09
Summary: Wer das In-Flagranti-Universum kennt, dem ist Shauna Moody schon begegnet. Wer ist sie? Ihre Geschichte ist eng mit all denen verbunden, ohne die die magische Welt nicht so existieren würde. In Memoriam den vergessenen Phönixen und all den anderen Helden.


**A/N**: Dieser OS ist ein Ableger aus dem In-Flagranti-Universum, hat jedoch damit ansonsten nichts zu tun. Er gehört ganz allein einem Menschen, für den ich außergewöhnlichen Respekt, Zuneigung und Bewunderung empfinde.

**Er ist Shauna Moody alias SeKaYa alias Noir13 gewidmet.**

Shauna ist heute gerade 17 geworden. Sie ist somit halb so alt wie ich, aber doppelt so weise. (Manche mögen sagen, das ist keine Kunst, aber Tatsache ist, dass ich mit dieser Aussage einfach nur meinen Wert steigern wollte, nicht sie herabsetzen… was habt ihr? Ich bin Slytherin!) Ich kann ihre Geschichten und Drabbles nur wärmstens empfehlen – ihr findet sie unter meinen Favoriten.

Ich sage Danke, Shauna! Danke, dass du meine Latein-Beta bist. Danke, dass du dich immer den Vergessenen, den Underdogs und nie Gewürdigten widmest. Danke für deinen trockenen Humor, das Überlassen von Einfällen (ich sage nur: Edna!) und die Tatsache, dass du ein wahrhaft liebenswerter Mensch bist.

**Happy Birthday, Winzfuchs!**

*******

**Ein warmer Hauch von Menschlichkeit**

„Miss Moody, folgen Sie mir!" Die Stimme, die sie von hinten erreichte, hatte die Wirkung von langsam in den Nacken tropfendem Eiswasser. Shauna straffte sich und drehte sich um, um Professor Snape anzusehen. Der große, schwarz gekleidete Tränkemeister trug eine gleichmütige Miene, die alles verbarg und nichts aussagte.

Doch als sie seiner Aufforderung Folge leistete und sie vor den Wasserspeiern stehen blieben, die zum Büro von Professor McGonagall führten, wusste sie, dass sie ein Problem hatte. Ein ziemlich großes Problem, wenn man bedachte, was in der letzten Woche geschehen war.

Schweigend führte sie ihr Lehrer in den großen Raum, der der Direktorin vorbehalten war. Die grauhaarige Frau mit den streng nach oben gebundenen Haaren sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und nickte ihnen zu. „Ah, Miss Moody, bitte setzen Sie sich. Es wird noch einen Moment lang dauern."

Sie erhob sich und ging auf Snape zu. „Und?", fragte sie. „Haben Sie Erfolg gehabt?"

Er nickte. „Sie sollten es sich selbst ansehen, Minerva. Am besten sofort."

McGonagall sah zwischen Shauna und Snape hin und her und wiegte den Kopf. Dann traf sie eine schnelle Entscheidung, wie das ihre Art war. „Miss Moody, bedauerlicherweise kommt mir etwas dazwischen, was ich nicht verschieben kann. Seien Sie so freundlich, ein paar Minuten hier zu warten, bis ich wiederkomme. Trinken Sie solange einen Tee!"

Mit dem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes stand eine Tasse mit dampfendem, duftendem Earl Grey vor Shauna, wie sie mit einem kurzen Schnuppern feststellte. „Es wird nicht lange dauern", sagte McGonagall und nickte ihr zu.

Der Tränkemeister sah sie mit glitzernden, schwarzen Augen an und betrachtete dann angelegentlich seine Hand. „Nagen Sie nichts an, Miss Moody", bemerkte er beiläufig. „Der Schreibtisch ist äußerst wertvoll, elisabethanisch."

Shauna spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet er sie in flagranti ertappen?

Stirnrunzelnd sah die Direktorin Snape an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und nickte ihm zu. „Dann los, Severus, Miss Moody hat nachher noch Unterricht."

Die junge Ravenclaw sackte in dem Stuhl zusammen, als die beiden Lehrer das Büro der Schulleiterin verließen und sie allein war. _Na ja, allein ist relativ_, dachte sie spöttisch und wischte ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Hose ab. _Wenn man von einem Haufen ehemaliger Schulleiter beobachtet wird_…

Der berühmteste Vertreter dieser Spezies zwinkerte ihr gerade mit hellblauen Augen zu. „Nehmen Sie ruhig ein Zitronenbonbon, mein Kind, ich denke, die Direktorin wird nichts dagegen haben!" Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu einem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem eine rot-schwarz-karierte Tischdecke mit einem schottischen Wappen lag. Eine kleine Schale mit gelben Bonbons war der einzige weitere Gegenstand darauf.

Shauna schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich habe keinen Appetit." Tatsächlich war ihr der Appetit gründlich vergangen, und das schon seit einigen Tagen. Ob man sie jetzt rauswerfen würde? Nervös stand sie auf und betrachtete die vielen seltsamen, klirrenden und sich bewegenden Gegenstände, die, wie sie vermutete, alle noch aus Dumbledores Zeiten stammten, denn McGonagall war ein so nüchterner Mensch, dass jeglicher Schnickschnack sich schon bei ihrem bloßen Anblick verstecken musste.

Eine Sache der nostalgischen Verklärung, vermutete Shauna. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall sehr eng befreundet gewesen waren, bevor der Krieg den alten Schulleiter gefordert hatte. Eine seltsame Sache, überlegte sie weiter. Wenn man bedenkt, dass es ausgerechnet der Tränkemeister war, der Dumbledore getötet hatte… Krieg hin oder her, es war seltsam… schrecklich… unvorstellbar.

Besonders, dass er jetzt hier wieder unterrichtete, mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin, die mittlerweile selbst Professorin war, zusammen lebte und einen wirklich, _wirklich_ süßen Sohn von vier Jahren besaß, der sich ausgerechnet Shauna als Vertraute auserkoren hatte und ihr oftmals nicht von der Seite wich, wenn sie über die Ländereien streunte.

Shauna war kein einsamer Mensch, aber sie bevorzugte oft genug das Alleinsein. Shandrach Granger störte dabei nicht, weil er noch ein kleines Kind war und sich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlte, Small Talk mit ihr halten zu müssen. Er und seine ständige Begleiterin, das Einhorn Ballin, konnten stundenlang mit ihr unter einer Weide am Schwarzen See liegen und den Riesenkraken beobachten, ohne sinnlos plappern zu müssen.

Sie mochte Shandrach Granger sehr. Eigentlich mochte sie auch seinen Vater, den Tränkemeister, obwohl sie das nie offen zugegeben hätte. Aber sie schätzte seine beißenden, zynischen Kommentare, selbst wenn sie gegen sie selbst gerichtet waren und seine strenge Unterrichtsführung.

Shauna war überdurchschnittlich intelligent und langweilte sich daher oft im Unterricht. Jemanden, der sie wirklich forderte, musste sie einfach gut finden. Dass ausgerechnet er sie dabei erwischen musste… und dass ausgerechnet sie so reagieren musste… Sie verzog unwillig das Gesicht.

„Was tust du da, Mädchen?", hörte sie plötzlich eine kratzige, vertraute Stimme und wirbelte herum.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Onkel Al? Was tust _du_ da, würde ich eher fragen?"

Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody stand in einem Bilderrahmen, der eindeutig mit _Phineas Nigellus Black_ betitelt war und in dem sie noch vor wenigen Minuten einen spitzbärtigen, sie missmutig musternden Zauberer gesehen hatte. Der ehemalige Auror verzog kurz seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Ach, der alte Nigel. Kam eben zum Grimmauldplatz und hat sich darüber ausgelassen, dass meine Nichte offensichtlich etwas Schreckliches angestellt hätte, was aber bei unserer Herkunft überhaupt keine Überraschung sei. Ich habe ihn ein bisschen geschubst und seinen Rahmen beschlagnahmt. Also, was ist los, warum bist du hier?"

Shauna seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich habe einen Verdacht", murmelte sie.

„Verdächtigungen und Vermutungen sind nichts konkretes!", donnerte Moody plötzlich. „Also, sprich endlich!" Sein magisches Auge rotierte und brachte sämtliche anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter – mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore, der es sich jetzt erst recht in seinem Sessel gemütlich machte – dazu, sich mal eben ganz dringenden anderen Geschäften zuzuwenden.

„Also, das war so", begann Shauna und wusste nicht weiter. „Ich… also… ich bin ein unangemeldeter Animagus!", sprudelte es dann plötzlich aus ihr hervor. Moody und Dumbledore beugten sich so weit in ihren Bilderrahmen hervor, dass es aussah, als würden sie gleich herauspurzeln.

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte Albus und wickelte umständlich ein Zitronenbonbon aus. „Sehr interessant. Ich kannte nur drei Menschen, die noch jünger als Sie waren, Miss Moody, die das geschafft haben, aber die haben sich auch gegenseitig helfen und unterstützen können. Was sind Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Moody lachte kurz und bellend auf. „Ich wette um mein Holzbein, dass sie ein Fuchs ist. Hab ich Recht, Mädchen?"

Sie lächelte, gleichzeitig stolz, geschmeichelt und ein wenig unglücklich, sich jetzt in dieser Situation wieder zu finden. „Ja, Onkel Al, du hast Recht. Ein Silberfuchs."

„Ein Silberfuchs", murmelte Dumbledore. „Ein sehr hübsches Tier. Und wann ist es Ihnen das erste Mal gelungen?"

„Vor zehn Tagen", gestand Shauna. „Ich habe mich nur noch nicht angemeldet, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, es wieder zu schaffen. Also habe ich noch ein paar Mal geübt und dummerweise…"

„Du bist also erwischt worden", stellte Moody fest. „Wer war es?"

„Professor Snape!"

„Dieser schnüffelnde, schleichende, spionierende…"

„Alastor!" Dumbledores Stimme klang milde, verfehlte aber ihre Wirkung nicht. „Du weißt, was er mir bedeutet. Du würdest auch nicht wollen, dass jemand über Dorcas herzieht."

Mad Eyes gesundes Auge trat fast aus der Höhle, sein Gesicht wurde puterrot, doch dann riss er sich zusammen und grummelte nur unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. „Er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung", nahm seine Nichte ihren Professor für Tränkekunde in Schutz. „Mir ist nur etwas wirklich Unangenehmes passiert, als er mich erwischt hatte… Ich war so erschrocken!"

„Was denn, mein Kind?", fragte Dumbledore. Normalerweise störte es Shauna, wenn sie jemand als Kind betitelte, immerhin war sie gerade 17 geworden, aber dem ehemaligen Schulleiter mussten wahrscheinlich alle Leute unter 100 wie Kinder vorkommen.

„Na ja", murmelte sie. „Es kam so plötzlich. Ich brauche alle meine Konzentration, um zum Fuchs zu werden, obwohl ich ihn schon immer in mir gespürt habe. Also habe ich mich in meine Magie vertieft, bin eingetaucht, ganz tief hinein, dann rief ich den Fuchs. Es ging schon sehr viel einfacher als beim ersten Mal."

Ihre grünlichen Augen, durchaus ihrem Animagus ähnlich, begannen zu funkeln. „Es ist aufregend, wenn man die andere Gestalt annimmt, wenn sich das Fell ausbreitet, sich die Sinne schärfen… und dann, plötzlich, wurde ich gepackt und hochgehoben. Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und habe ohne nachzudenken zugebissen und gestrampelt. Dann habe ich Snape, ähm, Professor Snape, erkannt. Mein Herz hat so wild geschlagen, dass ich dachte, ich werde ohnmächtig, und so hing ich schlaff wie ein Hundebaby in seiner Hand.

Er hat mich einfach nur angesehen. Zuerst dachte ich, er wüsste nicht, dass ich es bin. Aber dann hat er gesagt: Miss Moody, ich bin beeindruckt – ein Silberfuchs. Glückwunsch! Aber als er auf seine Hand sah, die ziemlich geblutet hat, war er wohl nicht mehr so beeindruckt. Er hat mich runtergelassen, zum Schloss gewiesen und mich angefaucht wie Mrs. Norris, der jemand auf den Schwanz getreten ist. 20 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw für das Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes nach der Sperrstunde und noch einmal 5 Punkte Abzug für das Verletzen eines Lehrers. Dann ist er einfach gegangen. Es war in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, gegen 11 Uhr abends. Wer ahnt denn, dass ausgerechnet Professor Snape zu dieser Zeit noch aus dem Verbotenen Wald kommt?"

„Immer wachsam!", brüllte Moody. „Habe ich dir das nicht immer und immer wieder gesagt?"

Shauna war das Gebrüll ihres Onkels gewöhnt und zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Vielleicht hättest du es mir einmal weniger sagen sollen, dann wäre es mehr und somit vielleicht von Nutzen gewesen", gab sie zurück. „Abstumpfung ist genauso tödlich wie Routine, hast du das nicht auch immer gesagt?"

„Okay", gab er zu. „Du hast definitiv einen Punkt gemacht. Aber verdammt noch mal, du solltest doch diesen Schnüffl… ich meine, den Ex-Tod… wollte sagen deinen Tränkelehrer kennen! Ist doch klar, dass er sich irgendwo herumtreibt, wo er nicht sollte! Du glaubst also, er hat gepetzt und Minerva will dich deshalb sehen?"

Wieder brach Shauna der Schweiß aus. „Wahrscheinlich schon", sagte sie leise. „Ansonsten könnte ich mir nichts vorstellen. Vielleicht, wenn ich ihn nicht gebissen und gekratzt hätte…"

Dumbledore zwinkerte. „Ich glaube, ihr missversteht Severus. Er war seinerzeit auch ein rechter Rumtreiber und Regelbrecher und ich kann kaum glauben, dass er deshalb die Direktorin aufsucht. Wenn er ein Problem damit hätte, wäre er selbst an die Lösung desselben gegangen. Haben Sie sich nicht gewundert, dass er vergleichsweise wenig Punkte abgezogen hat? Ich bin mir sicher, er war sehr von Ihnen beeindruckt."

Moody schnaubte nur. Shauna jedoch sah einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. „Meinen Sie, Professor? Ich dachte, jetzt werde ich bestimmt rausgeworfen!"

„Miss Moody, mein liebes Kind! So schnell wird bestimmt keiner rausgeworfen!"

„Da hat mir der alte Nigel aber was ganz anderes erzählt!", polterte Moody.

Shauna hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass seine Bemerkung sehr hilfreich für sie war. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Sir?", wandte sie sich an Dumbledore.

„Das haben Sie gerade. Aber machen Sie nur weiter!" Der alte Mann nickte und lächelte. Seine halbmondförmige Brille blitzte auf, als er den Kopf neigte.

„Warum… also, es ist eine sehr persönliche Frage…", warnte sie. Als er trotzdem keine Anstalten machte, ihr das Reden zu verbieten, setzte sie von vorn an. „Wieso stehen Sie so hinter Professor Snape? Er hat sie getötet!"

So – da war sie heraus, die ungeheuerlichste Frage überhaupt!

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Offensichtlich war er weder überrascht noch zornig, sondern überlegte sich lediglich seine Worte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, mein Kind, aber ich werde es kurz machen", sagte er. „Professor Snape ist, wie Sie sicherlich schon gemerkt haben, kein einfacher Mensch. Er hat in seiner Jugend schwere Fehler gemacht."

Moody schnaubte wieder wie ein nervöses Pferd, doch als ihn Dumbledore kurz anblitzte, hielt er sich zurück. „Er hat seine Fehler bereut und sehr hart dafür gekämpft, sie auszumerzen, Miss Moody. Niemand hatte dabei mehr zu erdulden und zu erleiden gehabt als er, viele Jahre lang. Weil er ein Spion war, durfte er keine Freunde haben. Oder besser gesagt, er durfte nicht die Freunde haben, die er vielleicht gewählt hätte. Eigentlich hatte er nur einen einzigen echten Freund." Der alte Mann schwieg.

„Sie", sagte Shauna.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore und nickte. „Mich. Er hat mir sein Leben anvertraut, ohne jedes Wenn und Aber. Er tat, was immer ich von ihm verlangte, welche Qualen er dabei auch zu überstehen hatte. Und dann tat er etwas, was außer ihm niemand hätte tun können."

Shauna presste die Lippen zusammen. „Sie meinen… Sie zu töten?"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter beugte sich vor, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Jemanden zu töten, den man hasst, mag bösen Menschen nicht schwer fallen, Shauna Moody. Aber jemanden auf sein Bitten hin zu töten, den man liebt, und ja, ich schäme mich nicht, dass ich Severus wie meinen Sohn geliebt habe, wie einen schwierigen Sohn, aber nichtsdestotrotz so sehr wie einen Sohn, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er in mir seinen Vater sah. Jedenfalls, einen solchen Menschen zu töten, kann nicht vielen Menschen gelingen. Er hat es geschafft, trotz Kampf und Qual und Hass und Verfolgung, die daraufhin folgten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause; entweder, um ihr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben oder um Moody dazu zu veranlassen, sein übliches Schnauben loszuwerden. Der ehemalige Auror blieb jedoch stumm.

Shauna war zutiefst erschüttert. „Sie meinen also, es war irgendwie ein Zeichen seiner… Liebe, dass er es tat?"

„Nichts anderes, mein Kind. Nichts anderes! So grausam es allen anderen erscheinen musste, es war ein Akt der Menschlichkeit, auch noch das letzte zu zerstören, was für ihn einen Wert besaß. Um den Sieg unserer Seite zu garantieren. Wenige Leben für das Leben vieler zu opfern, einschließlich sein eigenes. Ohne Professor Granger wäre er auch tot, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte." Er lächelte plötzlich vergnügt.

„Wenige Leben?!" Mad Eye erwachte aus seiner dumpfen Grübelei.

„Alastor…" Dumbledore blieb ruhig und fast liebevoll, als er sich seinem alten Kampfgefährten zuwandte. „Ich weiß, wie viele gute Freunde wir verloren haben. Aber im Vergleich zur magischen Gemeinschaft waren es wenige, und ich danke jeden Tag dafür."

„Es waren die Besten, die ihr Leben gaben!", grollte Moody. „Sie waren alle meine Freunde, selbst die verrückten Prewett-Zwillinge! Fünf Todesser waren nötig, um sie zu erledigen, fünf! Und sie kamen aus dem Hinterhalt!"

Shauna sah ihn an. Ihre Eltern – Mad Eyes jüngerer Bruder und ihre Mutter – hatten nie viel von der Zeit des Krieges erzählt, und sie war noch ein Kleinkind gewesen, als er zu Ende ging. Kurz horchte sie zur Tür hin, aber die Direktorin kam noch immer nicht. „Erzähl!", bat sie.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen", knurrte er, fuhr jedoch nichtsdestotrotz fort. „Molly Weasley kennst du ja?" Shauna nickte. „Gideon und Fabian Prewett waren ihre Brüder. Rotschöpfe wie alle aus dieser Familie! Und total durchgeknallt. Aber clever. Und die besten und loyalsten jungen Männer, die man sich vorstellen konnte! Es gab keine Situation, aus der sie nicht das Beste gemacht hätten. Sie scherzten noch da, wo andere aufgegeben und sich vor Angst zusammengerollt hätten.

Und dann waren da Alice und Frank Longbottom. Arme Teufel. Auch hinterrücks überfallen und solange gequält, bis sie den Verstand verloren hatten, alle beide. Gab nie Leute, die ein weicheres Herz für andere Leute hatten. Haben sich selbst noch um verletzte Todesser gekümmert, wenn ihnen die Flüche der anderen Todesser um die Ohren geflogen sind. Oder Fenwick. Ich habe ihn am wenigsten von all meinen Jungs gekannt. Aber er war ein guter Mann. Sie waren alles gute Männer", sagte Alastor Moody, tief in Erinnerungen verloren. „Selbst die Frauen!"

„Die Frauen waren alles gute Männer?", fragte Shauna verwirrt.

Ihr Onkel schrak hoch. „Nein, das natürlich nicht. Aber sie haben alle ihren Mann gestanden. Jederzeit. Immer bereit. Und doch… immer waren wir in der Unterzahl. Habe ich dir schon von Dorcas Meadowes erzählt?"

Die junge Ravenclaw spürte, dass selbst die anderen Schulleiter in den Rahmen aufhorchten. „Dorcas war meine Schülerin. Ich habe ihr alles beigebracht. Doch sie wäre auch ohne mich ein großartiger Auror gewesen. Ein menschlicher Todesfluch. Nichts und niemand konnte ihr widerstehen. Sie war skrupellos. Keine Ahnung, warum sie nicht eigentlich auf Voldemorts Seite stand, denn reinblütiger als die Meadowes war überhaupt keine Familie. Aber Dorcas kam zu uns, und als das so war, blieb sie loyal bis in den Tod." Er schluckte. Offensichtlich machte ihm dieser bestimmte Todesfall mehr zu schaffen als jeder andere.

Moody sah zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Vielleicht hattest du Recht mit deinem Slytherin, Albus", murrte er. „Aber ich kann den verdammten Schnüffler trotzdem nicht leiden. Auch wenn er zugegeben ein tapferer Kerl ist. Und wenigstens hat er überlebt. Wenigstens einer."

Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Dumbledores Lippen. „Es haben viele überlebt, Alastor. Und viele davon nur deshalb, weil es euch gegeben hat. Euer Einsatz, euer Verdienst, euer Mut, eure Leben waren es, die sie gerettet haben. Die magische Gemeinschaft hat euch viel, wenn nicht alles zu verdanken. Und – was auch immer du glauben magst, Alastor – ihr seid nicht vergessen. Ihr lebt weiter. In dem jungen Neville Longbottom, der jungen Miss Bones, den vielen Weasleys und selbst hier, in der jungen Miss Moody."

„Ha! Da hast du verdammt noch mal Recht, alter Knabe!", brüllte Moody und ließ sein Auge rotieren.

„Onkel Al?"

„Was ist, Mädchen?"

„Hast du es eigentlich niemals bereut? Dass du Auror geworden bist, meine ich?" Shauna dachte nach, wollte jedoch gleichzeitig unbedingt die Antwort hören.

„Bereut? Niemals! Es war die beste Zeit meines Lebens! Manchmal habe ich es gehasst und verflucht, aber bereut? Niemals!"

„Aber warum bist du Auror geworden?"

Ein wildes Grinsen tobte über Moodys zerfurchtes Gesicht, ließ ihn tatsächlich _mad_ aussehen. „Ich hätte nichts verpassen wollen, Shauna!"

Er horchte auf. „Oha, ich glaube, Minerva kommt wieder. Dann werde ich mal gehen, das alte Mädchen kann recht ungemütlich werden, wenn ihr etwas nicht in den Kram passt. Ich kann sie draußen mit dem schnüffelnden Burschen reden hören. Halt die Ohren steif, Mädchen, wir sehen uns, wenn du mal wieder den Grimmauldplatz besuchst, okay?"

„Ja, Onkel Al, mach's gut!"

Alastor verschwand so plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht war und keine zehn Sekunden später tauchte Phineas Nigellus Black in seinem Rahmen auf, zeternd und seine Sachen glatt streichend. „Alles Verbrecher, die Moodys! Völlig verrückt, durchgeknallt, ohne jeden Anstand und Respekt!" Er sah zu Shauna hinunter. „Sie sind ja immer noch da!"

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie höflich, allein, um seine Worte Lügen zu strafen.

„Und? Bestimmt irgendetwas angestellt? Kannte deinen Onkel, Mädchen. War natürlich schon tot, als er nach Hogwarts kam, aber so oft, wie er hier in dem Stuhl saß, wo du vorhin gesessen hast, musste ich ihn ja kennen lernen! War bestimmt jede Woche hier, und das, obwohl er ein Slytherin war. Eine Schande für unser Haus, genauso wie der jetzige Hauslehrer, jawohl!"

Minerva McGonagall trat gerade ein und hörte die letzten Worte Blacks mit. „Versuchst du schon wieder, Schüler einzuschüchtern, alter Hetzer!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Mach, dass du zum Grimmauldplatz kommst, ich möchte dich die nächsten Minuten hier nicht sehen!"

„Unverschämt! Impertinent!", kreischte Black.

„Eigentlich", sagte Shauna nachdenklich und wandte ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gemälde. „Eigentlich sind unverschämt und impertinent dasselbe. Und was eine Schande für das Haus Slytherin bedeutet, da klaffen unsere Ansichten wohl weit auseinander, Sir!"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick in die Runde, zuckte bei Dumbledores zitronenbonbonfreundlichem Lächeln zusammen, raffte seinen Umhang am Hals zusammen und verschwand stumm. „Gut gekläfft, Winzfuchs", murmelte eine samtige Stimme hinter Shauna. Sie drehte sich herum und wurde rot. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass auch Snape in das Schulleiterbüro eingetreten war.

Die Lippen des Tränkemeisters kräuselten sich leicht, er nickte der Direktorin zu und wandte sich ab. „Ich gehe, Minerva, wenn es nichts weiter mehr gibt."

„Ist gut, Severus, vielen Dank!"

Zwei lange Schritte, ein wallendes Aufbauschen des Umhangs und Snape war verschwunden.

Eilig ließ sich Shauna wieder in den Stuhl sinken, als McGonagall um den Schreibtisch ging und sich niederließ. „Sie wissen sicherlich, warum ich Sie rufen ließ, Miss Moody?", begann sie ruhig.

Shauna holte tief Luft. „Hat Professor Snape…?"

Die Direktorin blinzelte verwirrt. „Professor Snape? Ach, meinen Sie wegen der Riesenschnecke, die Sie Shandrach geschenkt haben?" Sie lachte. „Ach, nein, deshalb doch nicht! Das ist nun wirklich nicht der Grund…" Wieder lachte sie. „Nein, Miss Moody, ich wollte mich mit Ihnen wegen Ihrer Berufswünsche unterhalten."

Ein Mühlstein, ach was, ein ganzer Felsen schien von Shaunas Herz zu fallen. „Mein Berufswunsch?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Richtig." McGonagall nickte. „Wissen Sie, Sie haben jetzt die sechste Klasse begonnen. Und als Professor Flitwick Anfang des Schuljahres darum bat, dass Sie sich alle Gedanken über ihren Berufswunsch machen, damit man Sie gezielter fördern kann, haben Sie nicht weniger als sechs Berufswünsche angegeben."

Sie verschränkte die Hände über der Tischplatte. „Miss Moody, ich weiß, selbst für eine Ravenclaw sind Sie außerordentlich begabt. Aber auch Sie können nicht Schriftstellerin, Forschungsmedihexe, Aurorin, Eingreifhexe, Fluchbrecherin und ministeriale Beraterin werden. Sie sollten sich für höchstens zwei Richtungen entscheiden."

Shauna saß einfach nur da und musterte das dunkle Holz des Tisches. Elisabethanisch, hatte Snape behauptet. Der Schnüffler, wie Onkel Al ihn nannte. Aber er hatte sie nicht verraten und gab ihr die Möglichkeit, selbst zu entscheiden. Entscheidung, das war hier das Schlagwort.

Sie sah auf und zu ihrer Schulleiterin. Sie hatte in allen Kriegen mitgekämpft und sich immer für die Seite entschieden, die human und liberal war. Shaunas Blick wanderte weiter. Dumbledore, der wahrscheinlich noch Napoleon kennen gelernt und sich ebenfalls immer für Menschlichkeit entschieden hatte. Und dann waren da noch all die Leute vom Orden des Phönix' oder die Auroren, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten, damit sie für sich eine freie Entscheidung treffen konnte.

Was hatte Albus Dumbledore gesagt? Sie lebten alle weiter, selbst in ihr.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind noch sehr jung und es ist schwierig, schon jetzt eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Miss Moody, aber vielleicht…" Minerva McGonagall verstummte, als Shauna die Hand hob.

„Nein, Professor, es ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich habe mich bereits entschieden. Ich werde Auror."

McGonagall räusperte sich. „Sind Sie sich ganz sicher? Das ist ein gefährlicher Job, selbst in Zeiten des Friedens. Es wird immer Schwarzmagier geben und es wird immer Leute geben, die mit gefährlicheren Dingen experimentieren, als gut für uns alle ist."

Shauna lächelte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Schließlich muss es auch immer Menschen geben, die diesen Leuten Einhalt gebieten." Sie holte tief Luft und nickte dann überzeugt. „Ja, ich werde Auror. Ganz sicher!"

Die Professorin sah sie lange schweigend an. Dann glitt auch über ihre strengen Züge ein Lächeln. „Ich hätte beinahe nichts anderes erwartet, Miss Moody", sagte sie leise.

„Da wäre allerdings noch eine Kleinigkeit", sagte die junge Ravenclaw zögernd. „Ich bin ein Fuchs, wissen Sie? So wie Sie eine Katze sind. Ich denke, Sie sollten das wissen und dem Ministerium melden. Vielleicht aber besser auch nicht. Es hat bestimmt seine Vorteile, wenn der Feind nicht weiß, dass der Fuchs, der gerade an ihm vorbei schleicht, jemand ist, der ihn zur Strecke bringen wird. Sie wissen schon, Professor, immer wachsam und so."

„Sie sind tatsächlich ein Animagus?", fragte McGonagall und beugte sich interessiert nach vorn. „Dann werde ich Ihnen helfen, alles über Ihr inneres Tier herauszufinden. Und die Meldung ans Ministerium hat sicherlich noch etwas Zeit. Es kann ja nicht schaden, erst einmal Ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, Miss Moody, meinen Sie nicht?"

Shauna grinste überaus erleichtert. „Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Professor. Und vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich nehmen wollen. Ich möchte alles lernen. Alles über mein Tier, alles, was es braucht, um Schwarzmagier zu erkennen und zu stellen und alles, um ein guter, nein, der beste Auror der Welt zu werden!"

_Denn ich würde nichts verpassen wollen… _

**Ende**

**Btw… ich will bestimmt niemanden auf die Nerven gehen (ha, wenn ich ihr wäre, würde ich mir kein Wort glauben!). **

**Aber das Rudel (zu dem auch Shauna und ich gehören!) schreibt Geschichten. Und ab dem 01. Dezember stellen wir – á la Weihnachtskalender – jeden Tag, einem Türchen gleich, eine Story on.**

**Wir würden uns freuen, euch auch da zu sehen. Den Account findet ihr selbstverständlich unter meinen Favoriten!**


End file.
